


Hogwarts Mystery Sarlacc Game Entries

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Other, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of entries for the Hogwarts Mystery sarlacc game.





	1. Vault of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I was _forced_ to write this you can judge me all you want I am judging myself so hard right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a beautiful song by the end of the day based on the theme: Hot/Heat. The song must contain the following 3 words: Dobby, Giant Squid, treacle tart.

Dobby came slowly,  
I heard him laugh,  
I saw him, he came to visit inside me

He came, whispering,  
Said he was going to leave  
Told me to burn:  
burn myself for him

It's like fire on my face  
It comes and steals me from the inside  
The heat too strong to bear  
It's like fire on my face  
It comes and burns me from the inside  
But I'm too hot to care

Sitting by the lake,  
And suddenly he rapes me,  
The Giant Squid grabs me, and I'm burning

It's like fire on my face  
It comes and steals me from the inside  
The heat too strong to bear  
It's like fire on my face  
It comes and burns me from the inside  
But I'm too hot to care

I see treacle tart,  
With cream on the side  
I want you to rub it all over me  
And my skin burns as your tongue licks it away

It's like fire on my face  
It comes and steals me from the inside  
The heat too strong to bear  
It's like fire on my face  
It comes and burns me from the inside  
But I'm too hot to care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song? Maybe. Beautiful? Uh.
> 
> I ugh. Feel like copyright laws require me to say that I built this horror around a translation of the song "אש" (Fire) by Rami Kleinstein. Though at some point this just took a life of its own.


	2. Before Vault of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To find the directions to the Cursed Vault of Fear, you must write a horror drabble starring Dobby, Giant Squid, Spotted Dick.

All Dobby wanted was spotted dick.

Hogwarts at night is silent; Dobby can hear the sound of his steps echoing in the halls.

A movement catches his attention. Through the window, he watches the lake as horror creeps into his heart. A woman in a white cloak is frozen with fear as a tentacle arm rises from the lake and slowly wraps itself around her body.

As she is being dragged into the water by the Giant Squid, she doesn't fight. Dobby could hear cries for help long after she disappears.

Shaking, he turns around and goes back to bed.


	3. Vault of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _You_ try making those things funny before you criticize my choices in life.

**Part 1:** Write 3 one sentence horror stories featuring Hagrid fucking Death of creatures, Flitwick marrying Failure, and Minerva killing Death of students.

Hagrid:

It wasn't the fact he was taking his clothes off the in the middle of the forbidden forest and was approaching the corpse of a thestral with a lustful look that made my blood freeze; it was the fact that at that moment, when I saw his hungry eyes, I realized how terrifying Hagrid really was.

 

Minerva McGonagall:

She's been getting angrier and angrier as the days passed and students kept dying, but I wasn't prepared for the sight of her laughing - her face a distorted mix of rage and satisfaction, her eyes wide with insanity, and her wand raised high as the killer twisted and screamed on the floor.

 

Filius Flitwick:

I've never thought I'd see a Hogwarts professor in a state like this - crouching on the floor looking very little and scared, the height of all his previous failures in life towering over him, reminding him of his mistakes, as they switched rings and vows that tied them for eternity.

 

**Part 2:** Write 3 one sentence crack fic of Hagrid fucking Death of creatures, Flitwick marrying Failure, and Minerva killing Death of students.

Hagrid:

"As I said, Professor Dumbledore, sir, it's not about fucking the dead thestral - I'd be happy if it was a unicorn, too, or a beheaded hippogriff."

 

Minerva McGonagall:

"Minerva, I'm begging you, calm down - the bastard has been getting rid of those annoying brats, much to our delight; if you kill him now we'll have to go back to actually teaching." (told by Flitwick, by the way)

 

Filius Flitwick:

In a hindsight, maybe he should have realized marrying Failure was going to end badly - but then again, it's Flitwick we are talking about.

 


	4. Vault of Death part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must first write a letter, a song, a story, create an art, or anything you want that celebrates "Death" in any way. The theme is "Death" and the offering must contain the words: Dumbledore, Giant Squid, and any Player that is currently dead.

We're both from the same town  
Knew each other all our lives  
Always helped to calm each other down  
Because we're both from the same town

We're both from the same town  
Always had [player's name removed] by my side  
Together shared the fear of scary clowns  
And we're from the same town

And on Saturday nights  
When the wind blows silently  
I remember

It was around our 7th year  
When we were sitting down by the lake  
The Giant Squid, it suddenly appeared!  
And both of us were full of fear

It wrapped its arms around my best of friends  
And took her down into the freezing lake  
I have never seen her face again  
Because she was gone with no return

And on Saturday nights  
When the wind blows silently  
I remember

I remember Dumbledore's face  
As he tried to find something to say  
But all I needed was some space  
So I looked for a quiet place

I returned to our home town alone  
I had to face the sorrow and on my own  
Into the lake a throw away a stone  
And think of all that I have known

And on Saturday nights  
When the wind blows silently  
I remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was built around the translation of "אנחנו מאותו הכפר" (We're from the Same Village) by Naomi Shemer


	5. Vault of Death part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must write a love story between Death, the character you have sacrifice above (that was McGonagall, for the record), and featuring that character's strengths (transfiguration). It could be a poem, a song, a ficlet or a drabble.

There's a lot one can say about mingling Death  
But no one will tell you the truth  
Death is not all that bad, you'll see  
As I learned in my youths.

Death is not as cruel as some people may say  
It's actually kind and in love  
In love with us humans who are so bright and strong  
And all it can do is look from above

Death takes the ones he loves the most  
Keeps them close forever  
Protects them from the troubles and hardships of life  
And never lets go. Never.

Death took me away when I was young  
He said, "Minerva, come be by my side.  
"I love you," it said, as it reached his hand  
And I took it just before I died

Death lets me be whoever I want  
It taught me transfiguration and charms  
So I can turn myself into a cat when I miss my family  
And cuddle in their loving arms

Death loves me, you see, and I love it  
Because I can be wild and free  
I am holding its hand in the dark of the night  
And I am grateful it's with me


End file.
